


【塔托】时  代  终  结

by HeliusWindeast



Category: Nightwish
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeliusWindeast/pseuds/HeliusWindeast
Summary: 在赫尔辛基的时代终结之后
Relationships: Tarja Turunen/Tuomas Holopainen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	【塔托】时  代  终  结

**Author's Note:**

> 塔托属于夜愿的曾经，ooc属于我

这是一场狂欢，那些飞上天的烟火、满地的金色纸屑、随着鼓点扭动的人群，没有什么否认着这点。狂欢，时代终结的最后一场。所有的东西搬上了车，托马斯点上一根烟深吸一口。他闭上眼睛。

烟雾从喉管渗进肺里，他坐在车外、刚刚走出场馆，眼中的神光目送着塔雅先行离开的背影，她的丈夫紧跟在她身旁。白裙子。这些衣服有不少是他选的，在衣柜里放的时间不长不短。演出前，他们为了该在哪几首歌里穿哪件衣服还起过争执，最后，最后两人双双退步，衣服和裙子就丢在地上，两人又为了简单的理由赌气。托马斯晃晃脑袋，塔雅的眼神烦躁又冰凉，而他自己也一样。烦躁。他烦躁了很久，面对对方的时候火气比任何时候都大，但是同时他又感到了不安。隐约的妒忌填进他的内心，在狭窄的血管里横冲直撞。

烟气吐了出来，他长舒一口气。那条白裙子很漂亮，也很衬她。他下意识的心想。嘿，眼盲的天使，我在说你呢。你听出来了吗？短暂的时间之前他们结束了演出，或许只有二十分钟，他们站成一排牵着手鞠躬，向现场的观众致谢，然后他拿起没喝完的酒跟着从员工通道回到休息室，手脚麻利的工作人员搬走了他的琴，关了一大半的灯光下还能看见他们在拆搭好的舞台。是啊，是啊，他们的最后一场演出。他偏过头去，垂落的头发遮住了一点视线。摄影师向他问好、向他再见。他还没来及嫉妒完，那个男人——他为塔雅披上外套，塔雅钻上了另一辆车，疲惫又兴奋地向他们挥挥手，她的工作结束、她的假期要开始了，而她要去旅行。

没喝完的酒在他们上车之前就进了他们的肚子。空瓶被托马斯扔在了一边，他用眼神盯着空瓶，试图想象他的神光就是地上的小石子，热切的盯视会让酒瓶发出些叮叮当当的声响。他隐约看见极光。

基泰和赫尔辛基相隔并不远，最早他们会包下一辆大巴来，有时候会在深冬，积雪堆了起来，他们的车也不是所有时候都能顺利开过来。那时候会有极夜，在圣诞节前，靠近他的生日，托马斯又吞下一口烟。许多次他们打闹或者录制些什么，后来那个地方变成了更近的约苏恩。但是没有一次他能在赫尔辛基看见极光。香烟静静地燃烧，忽明忽灭的火星都快烫到了指尖，就算不去吸也隐隐弥漫出烟气。托马斯吐出的烟气遮挡了他的脸，碧绿的极光在星星之下闪动。那是电和磁。他对自己说。然后他不可避免地又想到塔雅。想到塔雅的绿眼睛。

那双绿眼睛。他喜欢塔雅的眼睛，也不否认那是因为曾经的恋爱关系，就算他们关系恶化到了如今他也仍是喜欢。没有人会忘记那个夏天，他们真正意义上的第一次合作，他们围坐在黄昏里，在草地上，暧昧只有一点，从他们被火光熏红的脸颊上蒸腾出来，被热气抬着升上空中，亲吻更凉爽的空气。只有那一点的暧昧对于他们的年龄来说这足够了。从那个夏天开始、从那个夜晚开始，他们之间的关系逐渐变得不寻常，篝火的烟气也弥漫过他的满眼，模糊掉坐在他身旁的塔雅的脸孔。那、那是多少年前的事情？托马斯掰着手指细数。

这其实没有必要，那个日期准确地跳进他的脑子里，连同那些画面一起。那时候，那时候是极昼，直到分别、回家，太阳还在地平线的上面，困意在他的眼下蒙上青色，他们勾肩搭背地走，提着乐器的单手被勒得发痛。他愿意将那个傍晚唤作青春；那天的天上没有星星。

他愿意用浪漫来形容自己，诗人是他谦虚接受的身份爱称。他隐晦地一次次描绘着“感觉”，就如同演奏的时候分出一瞬的心神朝正在唱歌的塔雅眨眨眼。塔雅，总是塔雅，我不该想起她。他踩灭了烟头低声地咒骂。但是天上的绿眼睛还在凝视着他。

在他们相爱的时候——托马斯的注意仍然没有被引回来，滚烫的火星被他的鞋底碾碎成为灰烬。在他们相爱的时候，排练室第一个听他们的作品也第一个看到他们接吻。他们紧握着彼此的手掌，然后他猜测着塔雅把他的意思了解了多少。我们之间的浪漫还值一个吻吗？分手前他问过。那谈不上分手，他们甚至没有好好地提出这个词，当然他们也没有提过在一起。他们牵手、接吻、上床，一切都好像理所应当。他们之间有爱，或许那些爱意被消磨得殆尽，但是依然存在，哪怕现在也是。这只是他单方面的觉得，他已经不能从塔雅身上和眼上感觉到什么了。她的丈夫总是在她身旁，他很想却不好意思再次开口发出疑问：“你是否爱我、我是否会成为你心中特殊的部分？”托马斯不认为这是遗憾，这一点保留会为他们朦胧但真实存在过的感情留下一个比较圆满的结局。在那时，塔雅在他提问的时候头发还没梳，黑色的长发睡得蓬松凌乱，她投来奇怪的眼神走进卫生间，路过他的时候留下了一个在嘴角的吻。那是他们的最后一个吻，一个敷衍的吻。极光不再闪了，就像塔雅不再把目光统统投向他一样。

冷酷的塔雅，托马斯心想。不、不，她比极光更冷酷，电和磁的温度消磨在云端，紧紧地连接着地球的另一端，但是塔雅不再属于他了。时代终结。他给这次的巡演起的名字，他猜测塔雅是明白这个意思的，就像当时她明白他的心意一样。他们终将告别，而托马斯将这个日子选在了今天。

前一个晚上他写了信，昏黄的暖光下，他倚着床头，铅笔写出一些零散的字句，大片大片划掉的铅痕，组装出一个凶神恶煞的模样。他不记得自己写了什么，只知道将它递给了助手。这封信很快就会被公布出来，在网络上。托马斯不想去检查、不想去看第二遍。他的心胸鼓胀，恨意喷薄、指责汹涌，乐队被塔雅弃之不顾。他的不甘和乐队的前途相比似乎不算什么，但是他的赌气没有限度。我爱你、我恨你，塔雅，你为什么能让我准确地同时体验这两种情感？托马斯抬起脚上车，大家都在等他了。

地上的火星凉透了。没有人愿意忘记那个夏天。


End file.
